


Much Ado About Theater

by CharlotteGlen



Series: If I'm on Stage, Then Something is Very Wrong [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGlen/pseuds/CharlotteGlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While putting on a production of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, both Hiccup and Merida must face the person that broke their heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Theater

 

 

Merida loved theater. She loved watching plays come together, from sweatpants in rehearsals to full costumes on a brightly lit stage. From the stage manager calling out sound cues in monotone to perfectly timed sound effects. She loved every aspect of it, the stage hands bustling about, the designers making last minute changes, and the director haphazardly perfecting blocking. The only part of theater that Merida couldn’t stand was the acting. She hated being on stage, she would leave that to her friends. So it was no surprise she was up in the lighting booth on the day she got the worst news of her life.

“I have to what?!” She screeched to her professor, Ms. Mator.

“I’m sorry Merida, rules are rules, and to graduate our schools theater department you must be in at least two plays. You have completed, and excelled in, all the technical fields requirement and are on track to graduate with a major in lighting design and a minor in stage management, but unless you are cast in a production we can’t give you that degree.” Merida huffed, knowing that her professor was right. She had held off auditioning for as long as possible, but now she had no choice.

“What is the next play?” She cringed at the answer.

“Much ado about nothing. Look I am willing to cut you a deal Merida, IF you get a leading part in this production, either Hero or Beatrice, then your second play you can be a non speaking character.” Merida nearly threw up at the thought, but she also knew that if she had a non speaking role she would be allowed to design for the show as well.

“Fine. I will try for a leading lady.” Her head drooped, her fire red hair framing her face as she let defeat overtake her. She listened to the professor walk out before slumping over her lighting board, shuddering at the thought of someone else putting their inexperianced hands all over it.

 

Merida walked up the three flights of stairs that led to her apartment floor, huffing and puffing in anger about the requirement that was being forced on her. She found the bright pink key, her roommate had picked it out, and jammed it into the lock.  

“Hey Punzie! I am coming in so if Flynn is here, get decent!” She called before throwing the door open and stepping inside. She dropped her keys in the bowl by the door using her foot to slam the door closed. She exhaled and slumped against it for support as she slid her messenger bag over her head and off her shoulder hanging it by the door. Slowly she worked off her blue scarf and grey peacoat before finally kicking off her boots. Merda walked to the kitchen, padding around in a pair of grey wool tights and a long sleeve plaid dress. She heard a door open and heard footsteps as her roommate came out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Rapunzel, a short brunette with a cute pixie cut and huge green eyes, was wearing her paint clothes. A large white shirt that has paint streaks and black leggings with several holes in them.

“Hey Mer, I didn’t think you would get home this early…” she said glancing at the clock.

“Is that a problem?” Merida said with a half smile, “I finished my cue sheet early and paper tech was a breeze so here I am! Why is someone here?” The look on Rapunzel's face meant ‘Yes someone was here and you wont like it...’

“So Hiccup is here… I am painting his prosthetic for an art project! I have been trying to do it when you weren’t here I am so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Merida said cooly. “I will just be in my room, learning a monologue I have to use for an audition.” Merida grabbed an apple out of the fridge, took a bite, then stormed off to her room. She knew she was being unfair to Rapunzel, afterall Hiccup had been her friend as well as Merida’s and it wasn’t Punzie’s fault that Hiccup had stabbed Merida in the heart. Plus Rapunzel had known Hiccup longer, so if anything when Hiccup and Merida had stopped being friends, Rapunzel should have stopped being Merida’s friend. Though it was too complicated for that because Merida had met Flynn first and so in a custody battle she should have gotten him, but he and Punzie were dating and then what would they have done with Anna and Elsa because Jack was Hiccup’s friend but Elsa’s boyfriend and Elsa was Punzie’s cusine and their friend group was weird. She was impressed that her friends, and Hiccup’s friends, had been able to divide their time so nicely with them. Of Course they wouldn’t have had to if Hiccup wasn’t such a grade A jerk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Sorry about that, I didn’t know Mer would get home this early.” Rapunzel said as she slipped back into her room where Hiccup sat on a stool, prosthetic leg outstretched.

“It’s fine, maybe I should just go…?”

“No! I haven't finished this instalment!” Rapunzel cried, lunging forward to prevent him from moving. Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes. Getting up, Rapunzel repositioned herself over her artwork. She grabbed a brush and started making delicate strokes.

“Don’t move!” She cried, as he repositioned himself on the stool.

“I can’t not move Punzie! Maybe if you let me sit on your bed where I would be more comfortable…”

“No! It will mess everything up.”

“Fine.” Hiccup huffed in annoyance. Rapunzel didn’t respond, her head was down in deep concentration. Hiccup looked around the room, paintings were stacked everywhere. Pictures were overflowing her dresser. Sculpture lined her window. Her room truly was a masterpiece, even her walls were painted. Hiccup loved her room, it reminded him of a tower. It was tall and had circular walls with one huge window. She and Merida were lucky to have found such a nice apartment for so cheap. It was one of those old victorian houses that had been converted into three separate apartment areas. As his gaze wandered around the room, his eyes fell onto one picture in particular. It was Merida, Hiccup, and Jack. Merida was in the center, head thrown back in laughter. Jack was on her right making an idiotic face. and Hiccup was on her left, holding her hand and looking at her with that puppy dog expression he used to have. They had all been so close in high school. Before they met Flynn and Anna and Elsa and Kristoff, it had just been the four of them. The Big Four was what everyone called them. Then Merida had to go and ruin everything. Collage is hard when you highschool girlfriend dumps you for her one and only love, a lighting board. Luckily, as a set designer, he didn’t have to see much of her in the theater department and their friends were pretty good about keeping them separate. Of course mishaps did happen. Like today. Hiccup mentally shook the thoughts out of his head, he wouldn’t let Merida bother him. Instead his eyes wandered to another picture, one of Rapunzel. It was a picture of her back. Long blond hair flowed down to her ankles. He could see her hand sticking out, holding onto an IV drip. her arm was so pale and thin. It must have been right before the start of her chemo, he realised. She used to have such beautiful golden hair. She had gotten cancer halfway through their freshman year of college and after the chemo had ended and she was officially in remission her hair grew back, but it was darker and if didn’t grow past her jaw anymore. Sometimes he wondered if she missed it, but he knew that she was so happy now and hated to be reminded of that year. He figured she did, but she would never tell him that.

“Okay, all done!” She said with pride. She stepped back to admire her handiwork, then grabbed the camera and started snapping some pictures for her portfolio.

“Should I climb out the window, or is it safe to use the front door?” Hiccup said in jest as he began to roll down his pants leg and put on his coat.

“Hmm, just to be safe I think you should scale the wall.” Hiccup rolled his eyes and opened the door, pulling on his shoes he said a quick good bye before making a hasty exit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merida aced the audition. She was amazing. Merida was a good actress, she just didn’t like to act. So it was no surprise to her that she got the part of Beatrice. Looking down the cast list she was surprised to find out that Hiccup would be playing Benedick. She would drop out. There was no way she would be that man’s Beatrice. There was no way he would be her Benedick! Merida barely had time to realise that it was odd that he had auditioned at all, afterall he was like her and hated being onstage. This was a sick joke. Enraged, Merida realised that he must have planned this, he would want her to be miserable. Merida power walked to his house, fuelled by anger she didn’t care anymore. She would give him a piece of her mind. It wasn’t until she had nearly beaten the door down and a slightly disheveled looking Hiccup answered that her will began to falter. His eyes flew open in surprise before she stormed in.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” She hissed in anger.

“Funny I was going to ask you the same thing.” He shot back.

“Why the hell did you audition?” She asked in anger.

“Audition? You're mad because I auditioned for a play? What you don't want to have to put a spotlight on your ex?”

“Ha! Like I would be so petty. No I am mad because you were cast as Benedick!”

“So?!” He said rubbing his eyes into the palm of his hand.

“So! I got cast as Beatrice you prick!” And then the color drained out of his face.

“Why the hell did you audition?” He looked like he was going to be sick.

“Because I need to so I can graduate!”

“Well that’s why I did it.”

“Well one of us has to drop out then.”

“Really? That is your solution? You would rather one of us drops out of the play and then doesn’t get a degree so that the other is comfortable?” Hiccup said scornfully.

“Yes! No! I don’t know!” She huffed.

“Well you go ahead and do that Mer, but I would rather be in the play with you than have wasted several years on a degree that I wont be getting if I drop out.” With that Hiccup pushed her towards the door. “Now if you don’t mind, I would like to get dressed and go to class.” He said right before slamming the door in her face. Merida turned bright red, her heart going a mile a minute, before she stormed off towards the nearest coffee house, where she would drown her troubles in caffeine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rehearsals were hell. Elsa was Hero and Jack was Claudio so those two were amazing and perfect, but for Merida and Hiccup the beginning of the play was definitely the most believable part. It was the object of much of the director’s criticism. Hiccup was willing to muscle through it, but the director was not.

“Go run lines together tonight. I want the two of you to be able to pretend you like each other by the end of the night.” Merida shot a glare at Hiccup, like it was all his fault. her next line was filled with a venomous hate that he wasn’t sure if she was feeling or if it was the character.

“You always end with a jade’s trick. I know you of old.” Yep, he was really looking forward to tonight.

 

The pair sat on stage, scripts spread out around them. Take out food was littering the stage.

“I think we should start from the end of act two scene three, where you still hate me but I don’t hate you.” Merida sighed as she flipped through her script.

“Against my will, I am sent to bid you come in to dinner.” She said in a monotone that was spot on.

“Fair Beatrice, I thank you for your pains.” Hiccup tried to say it as if he meant it.

“I took no more pains for those thanks than you take pains to thank me. If it had been painful, I would not have come.” Her passiveness was impressive.

“You take pleasure then in the message?” And there it was. The eager puppy voice that he had been trying to suppress. The voice that had let this girl walk all over his heart. If Merida had noticed, she didn’t show it, instead she continued.

“Yea, just so much as you may take upon a knife’s point and choke a daw withal. You have no stomach, Signior. Fare you well.”

“Okay. Good.” Hiccup said with a break of character.

“Are you gonna read your monologue or should we just move on?”

“Let’s move on…” Hiccup said as he flipped through his script. Finally he stopped. “Let’s got to act 4 scene 1 right after the plan to fake Hero’s death. I‘ll start. Lady Beatrice, have you wept all this while?”

“Yea, and I will weep a while longer.” Merida said, and for a moment Hiccup thought she was crying.

“I will not desire that.” He let concern seep into his voice.

“You have no reason. I do it freely.” She said stubbornly.

“Surely I do believe your fair cousin is wronged.” He said softly as he moved forward slightly, involuntarily.

“Ah, how much might the man deserve of me that would right her!” she whispered as she bent forward.

“Is there any way to show such friendship?”

“A very even way, but no such friend.”

“May a man do it?”

“It is a man’s office, but not yours.” She sounded almost forlorn, like she wanted Hiccup to give her the world by doing her this favor. They continued the scene. Hiccup barely realised how close they had become.

“Enough, I am engaged. I will challenge him. I will kiss your hand,” Hiccup slowly picked up Merida’s hand, pressing a kiss to it. Her eyes went wide, but he continued. “And so I leave you. By this hand, Claudio shall render me a dear account. As you hear of me, so think of me. Go comfort your cousin. I must say she is dead, and so, farewell.” There was a pause in the air, Hiccup wondered if he was about to kiss Merida, but before he could act, she cleared her throat and moved away.

“I think that is good enough for tonight, don’t you?” She said with a stretch and a yawn. Hiccup nodded as he began to gather his belongings.

“Hey, Hiccup…” Hiccup looked up to watch Merida sling her bag over her shoulder. “I just wanted to say…” Hiccup paused, perhaps she was going to apologize for what had happened. Maybe they would go back to being friends. Maybe he was still an over hopeful puppy that worshiped the ground she walked on.

“Yes?” He prompted, after realising she had paused.

“Rapunzel's birthday is this weekend so don’t be a stranger to the party. It would hurt her feelings.” Hiccup sighed and nodded. There really was no hope for them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merida flopped down on the coach. A sigh escaping her lips before she shoved her face into a pillow and screamed. She heard a door open rather quickly and knew that Punzie was running down the hall to her.

“Merida! What’s wrong?” Merid looked up to see Rapunzel in a painting smock that was semi unbuttoned and a pair of leggings. Merida went bright red, causing Punzie to laugh hysterically.

“Are you busy because I can wait.” Merida said quickly.

“No I was just getting ready to do some painting. I thought something was wrong so I didn’t bother finishing my buttons.” Merida let out a sigh of relief. She knew it was wrong, but she hated thinking about Flynn and Punzie having sex. She felt like Punzie was to young for it and needed protecting even though she was the same age as Merida.

“Okay so you know how I had to stay late to run lines with Hiccup?” Merida started in a rush to get it all out. “Well we get to this really intense place for our characters and his character is supposed to kiss my hand, so he did. Then we ended the scene and there was this pause like maybe he was going to kiss me, or i might have tried to kiss him. Like the fact that he cheated on me, then refused to admit to it, flew out the window. It was like that high school girl that was so crazy for him just lept out of me and all I wanted was for him not to be an ass anymore.” Merida came to an abrupt stop, throwing her head into her pillow again.

“Merida, have you and Hiccup ever really talked about what happened? I know you say you saw him kiss another girl, but he swears up and down that he never did… He says you broke up with him because you wanted to date the guy who used to work on lights with you.” Merida gaped like a fish before finally stringing together a cohesive sentence.

“That boy has no respect for himself! He is still lying! And what’s worse twisting my actions! I didn’t like that boy, he asked me out and I only said yes because I no longer had the excuse of a boyfriend!” Merida was fuming. She stood up and grabbed her coat and shoes.

“Where are you going?” Rapunzel asked in concern.

“Out! I need a coffee before I start studying tonight.” She slammed the door before Rapunzel could say anything else. As she walked away she could hear the distinct sound of giggles and the low groan of a man. This only fueled Merida’s rage as she stalked into the brisk autumn night.

 

She had meant to get a coffee, she really had, sort of, but instead she found herself ringing the doorbell to Jack and Hiccup's apartment. She was glad it was Hiccup who answered, which was a first, because she really wanted to yell at him.

“What the hell is your problem!” she started as she barged in. Hiccup ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

“I have a lot, please be more specific.” He deadpanned, which only cause her rage to double.

“You and your emotions and not being honest and with the lies and I am not the bad guy but you wanted to kiss me and UHG! You make me so mad!” Hiccup stood there looking outraged.

“I never said you were the bad guy Merida! I think you just don’t feel things as deeply as I do. You dumped me remember, how the hell can you still be mad at me about that?”

“I only dumped you because you cheated on me, and then lied about it!”

“Oh my god for the last time I don’t know what you are talking about I never cheated on you so stop lying about it! If anything you probably cheated on me so you could date that crappy lighting designer!”

“Don’t change the subject! I never cheated on you, and Hiccup I saw you kiss her! Jesus christ just admit it!”

“Who? Kiss who, Merida? Please enlighten me to who the hell I cheated on you with!”

“I don’t know her name! It was some blond girl! I saw you, you were in a park and she took your hand and then you kissed!”

“Wait she was blonde? Did she have shoulder length hair?”

“Yes! Her! See I knew it!”

“God no, Merida that was Astrid! She asked me to come to the park, she told me she liked me and wanted to know if we had any chance. I said no, I was to in love with my girlfriend, then she took my hand, said ‘I hope you two will be very happy together’ and kissed me on the cheek.” Merida faltered for a moment.

“You told her you were in love with me?”

“Yes and then a week later you broke up with me so I thought you didn’t feel the same way. Like I had just been your high school boyfriend and that was it.”

“Hiccup, you were never just my high school boyfriend.” It was so quiet, Hiccup had hardly hear it but it was all he needed. The words had barely left her lips when she felt Hiccup wrap himself around her in a tender hug. It was weird. Merida could feel how familiar it was, and yet it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Slowly he pulled away and Merida realized that this was it, she either kissed him and they move on from that point as a couple but it would be hard, or she let him go and they stayed friends, but never as close as they had once been. Merida realised with a pang, she didn’t like not knowing him. It was awful. She wanted to know every molocue of him again. So she kissed him. She felt Hiccup tense for a second but relax as he realised that this was how they were meant to be. They needed to be together, it was their fate. Merida slowly shrugged out of her coat, trying not to break the kiss.She pushed her shoes off, Hiccup nodding his head as hear height rose and fell in the process. The two of them maneuvered towards the coach, arms wrapping around each other in a fit of passion. Merida wasn’t sure how it happened, but soon she was on top of Hiccup, her tongue tracing circles inside his mouth. She broke away, panting for breath before moving down his neck and down to his collar bone. Hiccup hissed with pleasure, his hands moving slowly down her waist. It was getting rather heated, but the pair was interrupted by an intoxicated Jack coming into the house.

“Duuude! Hiccup you should have been at that party! Elsa was- wow I am one lucky son of a bitch- and duuude did you know that Merida is here, I thought you two weren’t speaking to each other…” Merida was cracking up, Jack was the funniest drunk she had ever met.

“Yes Jack I am aware that Merida is here, we are now speaking to each other so please leave us alone so we can continue this discussion.”

“No way bro I am passing out on this floor and you know it.” And with that Jack slumped to the ground and fell fast asleep. Merida was doubled over with laughter, brushing tears from her eyes she slowly straightened up.

“Come on Hiccup let’s just go to your room, I am pretty sure your bed is more comfortable than this coach anyways.” Hiccup’s eyes went wide.

“Are you sure you want to-” He was interrupted by Merida standing up and walking down the hall. He sat on the couch, dumbfounded.

“Are you coming?” Merida poked her head around the corner, then out of nowhere a shirt came flying at his face. All of a sudden he was up on his feet. This spurred more laughter from Merida.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hiccup couldn’t believe what was happening. Merida was on top of him, kissing him, and then Jack had come home. Hiccup had thought Merida would leave after that, but instead she had lead him to his room. There she was, her shirt somewhere in the living room, a half naked goddess sprawled out on his bed. He moved slowly, taking off his own shirt as well. In high school they had had a rule, for every item of clothing she took off, he had to match it. She said it was because in movies you always see the girl get stripped down first and then the guy doesn’t take anything off. His shirt may be unbuttoned, but it is still on when they are having sex. She always insisted sex be a fair trade between the two of them. He loved that about her. She never faked orgasam because if Hiccup wasn’t getting there on his own she walked him through it. And he loved it because he knew she went away feeling just as satisfied and happy as he did.

“You remembered the rule.” She said with a grin as he crawled in next to her.

“I didn, but I don’t think it is entirely fair, I mean you can see my chest in its entirety, but I can’t see yours.” He bent forward and kissed her. “I think you should take that bra off.” Merida leaned forward, kissing him rather passionately before saying “You think I should take it off?” Hiccup kissed her again, nodding his head with it. “Make me.” She whispered into his lips. Hiccup grabbed her by the waist, rolling her over so that he was ontop of her. He slowly pressed kisses down her neck as he reached behind her and unhooked her bright blue bra. It slid off rather easily, and from that moment on there was no questioning of actions. Hiccup felt an urgent need, like he was making up for lost time, and he was sure Merida felt it too.

 

Hiccup wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, all he knew was that the sun was out, he was sore, and Merida was laying sound asleep on the pillow next to him. He slowly bent forward, kissing her nose. She stretched, wiggling under his touch almost as if she wanted to ask for five more minutes. He sighed and was about to swing his legs out of bed when he felt two arms shoot up around him and pull him back down. Merida pulled him down and positioned herself over him so that her hair framed them as she kissed him. Just then Hiccup’s door swung open.

“Hey Hiccup I had this crazy drunk dream last night that Merida was here and you two were- Oh hi Mer!” Merida flopped down next to Hiccup and started laughing Hysterically.

“Yah hey man, do you wanna give us a little privacy?” Jack nodded, a smile playing at his lips as he slowly backed out and closed the door.

“You know he is gonna text everyone and tell them what he saw right?” Merida said as she snuggled into Hiccup’s chest.

“I say pic or it didn’t happen.” Merida laughed and Hiccup smiled.

“Well I guess I have to go do the walk of shame now huh…”

“That depends, was this a one night stand?”

“No way, you're too good at that for it to be a one time deal.” Hiccup laughed.

“Well then, no walk of shame for you!” Merida rolled her eyes. Hiccup swung his leg out of bed and grabbed his prosthetic. Clicking it into place Merida looked up.

“Oh my god, Hiccup your leg!”

“Do you like it? Punzie did it as part of an art instalment called ‘Living art’. She does one every month and takes before and after shots. it is part of her thesis project.”

“When she told me she was painting your prosthetic leg I didn’t realise she was literally painting it. It’s amazing.” Hiccup beamed, glad that she liked it.

“We should probably get dressed and go to class, huh.” Hiccup said as he started scooping up her clothes. Merida sighed as she pulled on her underwear, then pants and finally her bra. That was when they realised her shirt was still in the living room. Merida started laughing hysterically again while Hiccup went beet red. Hiccup started rummaging around his dresser, finally pulling out a shirt for her.

“Here, I got this at USITT.” Hiccup tossed her a black shirt. Opening it up Merida saw that it was a lighting shirt that had the names of different gel colors written in the color. She liked it but tossed it back.

“I want one of your shirts.” Hiccup blushed as he pulled out another tee shirt. He tossed it over to her, and as she opened it up, he realised it was his stage crew shirt from their high school play “The Dragon and The Bear”. On the sleeves, his name was printed boldly, meaning that everyone would know it was his. Merida pulled the shirt over her head, sniffing the fabric. It smelled like him. Now both fully dressed, Merida stood up.

“I need to brush my teeth.” She said as she went into his bathroom.

“I think I have an unopened toothbrush under the sink.” Hiccup said as he moved in with her, grabbing his own toothbrush and beginning his morning routine of not smelling like a dump truck. After the two of them had finished getting ready, Merida stood on her toes to give Hiccup one last good kiss.

“Ready to face the world?” She said, rather breathlessly. Hiccup grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Merida was on a crazy high. She was over the moon with joy. Things had worked out so well. But she and Hiccup had to face the world. Boo. As the pair slipped out of his room, hoping to avoid Jack, they heard the sound of multiple voices down the hall. Merida went cold, but then realised that there was no hiding anything from their friend group. So she took the high road, grabbing Hiccup’s hand she sauntered into the dining room area. Just as she suspected, Jack had invited everyone. On the corner chair Flynn sat with Rapunzel on his lap. Spread across the couch, legs intertwined, were Anna and Kristoff. And in the kitchen was Elsa, who sat on top of the counter, and Jack who was leaning back nonchalantly.

“Morning guys, have a nice night?” Jack taunted.

“Jack leave them alone!” Punzie said, though it didn’t sound like she really meant it. Merida decided not to beat around the bush and give Jack a taste of his own medicine.

“Oh it was great, Hiccup is amazing in bed. On point, most guys lack stamina but Hiccup just wow!” Merida looked around and saw Elsa laughing hysterically well Jack looked like he had been slapped in the face.

“So I guess this means the group is back together then.” Flynn said, a hint of mischief in his voice. Merida looked around and realised that for the first time in years, they were all gathered in the same place. Yes, once again the group was back together and they had no intention of splitting it apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of myself into this work, so here are a few things that will help clear up any confusion.  
> Much Ado About Nothing is my favorite Shakespeare play  
> I am a lighting designer and stage manager, which is why I put Merida as those two (also bc of the wisps and her being a princess they seemed like good fits)  
> USITT is a tech convention that happens every year in a different city, it stands for United states institute for theater technology  
> My friend has the lighting gel shirt, it was a freebee item at USITT 2014  
> My old tech director used to print out names on the sleeves of our crew shirts as a gift to the tech team, which is why I had them do it here.  
> The full name of the teacher is Ann E. Mator (I am so funny haha.)


End file.
